


silent love

by marknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Poeticness, Just Fluff(?), M/M, No Angst, Secret Relationship, it's short but sweet i think, lapslock, that's basically all you need to know mwah, they're at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknomin/pseuds/marknomin
Summary: for minhyung, loving jaemin is scarily easy.





	silent love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustchenle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustchenle/gifts).

for minhyung, loving jaemin is scarily easy.

it’s like it was one of his purposes of life. spreading his opinion about anything and everything, skating, dancing, loving jaemin, all of them were just as important as the other.

sometimes minhyung regrets telling jaemin that he wanted to keep the relationship behind closed doors, especially on the days everything in his chest screamed _ take a fucking break _, but he can’t bring himself to tell jaemin. after all, he kind of lives for the thrill.

there’s some kind of adrenaline rush minhyung tends to get with jaemin, one that makes him feel like he can reach up and touch the ceiling without even trying, and it’s only amplified when jaemin pulls minhyung in for rushed kisses, when jaemin desperately drags his lips on his neck, when jaemin whispers “let’s skip” in his ear in psychology, when they break apart just moments before their friends come by to say hello, when the electricity sparks between their fingers as they touch.

it’s times like these where minhyung feels it almost overwhelmingly. and one of those times goes like this: they’re at a party that jeno decided to randomly throw just for the heck of it, and it’s kinda loud and kinda stuffy and kinda not minhyung’s style, but they had both promised jeno that they’d try and stay as long as possible. the “dance floor” (the living room) is crowded, too many bodies grinding up on each other that jaemin and minhyung could probably get away with holding hands and dancing too.

and so jaemin reaches out a hand for minhyung to take, and they manage to weasel their way into the center of the dance floor, where everyone seemed to be huddled around, and minhyung’s heart goes _ thump thump thump _ in rhythm to the beat of the blasting bass.

minhyung's brows knit as he looks up at jaemin, a silent question in his eyes as jaemin pulls him just a little closer, until their chests meet and all minhyung can think of at that moment is jaemin's skin on his, and he _knows_ jaemin can practically feel the doubt and uncertainty radiating in his frame, and jaemin only kisses his forehead as if to say _it's okay._

and mark believes him.

maybe he goes along with it because he’s naive. maybe he goes along with it because he’s just _ that _ in love with jaemin. but either way, he clenches a fistful of jaemin’s shirt and somehow pulls him impossibly closer and that’s that.

they sway awkwardly for a bit, surely because minhyung keeps glancing around nervously to see if anyone’s eyes are on them, but eventually jaemin only takes a deep breath and leans in close enough that his lips brush over minhyung's ear, and then he presses his lips against his neck in another _it's okay_ kiss before cupping his face and shifting so minhyung only sees his lips forming the words _kiss me._

minhyung’s eyes widen, but his heart swells with something like that adrenaline rush he always tends to feel and he only nods, swooping in to crash their lips together into something messy but also so beautiful, and minhyung’s _ drowning_, oh he’s so fucking close to giving in completely to the sensations and he feels so _ alive _ and his chest aches like no other and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

but alas, the song is over, and jaemin’s pulled away faster than he’d pulled minhyung in, and minhyung’s chest aches a little but it’s alright. because he’s still in jaemin’s arms and everything’s going to be okay.

he looks up at his love and grins unabashedly, a sparkle in his eyes that could be considered tears. he takes a deep breath, trying to clear his head before he speaks again.

“i love you, jaemin.”

there’s a beat of silence between the two, and minhyung almost cringes as he hears the electricity buzz. it’s too long, _ too fucking long, _ and minhyung’s only setting himself up for reje—

“i love you just as much, minhyung.”

something lifts in minhyung’s chest that he didn’t even know existed.

minhyung can't help but let his lips form a small grin as he mouths a tentative _thank you_, and he doesn’t really know if jaemin notices at all, but it doesn’t really matter. not when jaemin _ loves him back_, not when his boyfriend just said he _ loves him just as much_.

“i love you,” minhyung whispers again, a lilt in his voice as he waits for something to wake him up from this fever dream.

“i love you too.”

and something like warmth spreads in his chest as he realizes this isn’t a dream, and he takes a deep breath before burying his face in the person he calls home.

(he doesn’t let go for a while, but jaemin doesn’t mind. he just whispers _ i love you _ until the words become sounds and the meaning is the only thing that minhyung can think about.)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed reading this short little work! i know it's not much but this one kind of means a lot to me <3 and for la, i hope you enjoyed this work most of all, and thank you for getting me so hooked on secret relationships and thank you for being an amazing friend. i love you.
> 
> [twt.](https://www.twitter.com/markmiin) [cc.](http://www.curiouscat.me/fratjaemin)


End file.
